war of hell
by antirune
Summary: hell fights back at earth


War of the sayains

Chapter 1:Return

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Said Frieza, with Buu, Cell, and cooler at the same time. "We did it we made a hole from the other world (hell) to earth" said Frieza. "Because buu ripped a hole from the hyper time chamber to earth by yelling we can do it to the other world and earth" said Cooler. "Come on fellow evil people of the other world. It is time to go to earth" said cell. All the evil ones send to hell jumped into earth by the hole between hell and earth. "we must get a name like a gang from hell" said cooler. "The Hell Gang!" said cell. " yeah, sure, ok" said all the Hell Gang. "Lets destroy" said one of them (said one the gang members). "No" said Frieza. "we go to capsule co" said Frieza. "why" said Pui Pui. "To get a space ship to get to Namek so we can get the dragon balls and with them we can have them up graded to make a planet for the hell gang and the namek's dragon is stronger too" said Frieza. "Why not take over earth" said Cell. "because we can get a planet with beast and with a volcano that always bursts with lava every day and evil can rule" said Frieza. " I can make space ships with a lot of space so all of the hell gang can go at once" said dr. gero. "Do it" yelled Cooler. The hell gang went to Namek took, the dragon balls and wished for their planet and for a bigger population so they could win wars. They got stronger but the dragons from black smoke Senron amazingly went to heaven by their tricks and a miracle but they jumped through the hole just in time but died by the gang because they might over power them. A year later Frieza said "there is now going to be a war between planet hell and earth!".

_That was my fist fanfic pretty dumb but I have not seen the dbz movies so I do not know about cooler and I have not seen black smoke senron saga so review and tell me a bit about. My story might suck now but I am trying to make it better by the chapter._

Chapter 2:BACK UP

The Nameks told the z fighters and the only way they could fight back was a hope their plan would work. They took the earth dragon balls and namek dragon balls and fused them together to make mega shenron and wished for planet sayains and their population to come back to life. Planet hell found out and made friends with two more planets which are the planet of steel beasts and the planet of fire dragons. So the war was between: Earth, Namek, and saiyans VS Hell, Steel Beast planet, and Dragon planet! The Saiyans showed the Nameks and earth how to fight. The last saiyans found their family (Goku and vegeta) and pan saw her great grandpa Bardoc. Lets not forget all the saiyans saying sorry to Bardoc because they did not believe him. Then the chose a planet not far from planet Hell. Huge weapons powerful beasts came but Goku vegeta gotten gohan trunks should the other saiyans how to become super saiyans 2 even pan knows now! Ultra shenron made power ups but Hell also got more better upgrades by adding a new planet called Mars but Goku got the planet of the kais they battle was just a week away. Trunks fell in love with a female saiyans but his father found out and said "Trunk! No time to go mushy we need u hard for the war! Every one will be there and king cold will be there because the other you killed him! they have planet Mars's help we don't even know how they look!" but trunks ways still in love but little did he know she had a dark future in battle. The war was big as fat buu not even baba roshie's

Sister could not see the future but she did tell them about mars. In mars they are beasts armour like saiyan armour.

_Sorry for the short chapter. I know it sucks but I am noob with story writing but it cant be that bad I have not read reviews because I am making the story 2 days before I am aloud plz do I know it is bad but don't tell me it is that bad but I will make better stories after more experience. Sorry for making it sound like a 5 year old made the chapter but the next one is my best one yet plz don't stop reading yet._

_Chapter 3: BATTLE_

"We will rule we will win this war!" said vegeta leading the saiyans to battle. Planet hell started attacking when they saw they enemies right away. Trunks still in love found his girlfriend in battle then two dragon knocked her out. Trunks got so mad he tied the dragons in a knot and threw them right in Baby's face. Baby saw trunk and then wanted to take over his body. As he jumped at him Trunks blinded by his anger almost died but "noooooooooo!" said pan and took the shot for him. When Trunks saw pan dead (ultra shenron turns to stone for two times the last but when the fourth wish was made the Nameks and denda he got to weak so he is gone) he burst with anger so much he turn to an oozaru never seen. He was red with yellow eyes and five times as big as a normal oozaru. He killed many of the enemies but also his side. Uub had to turn him to candy. Vegeta got mad because of it lost control. "Baby!" he yelled. He sprung up and destroyed baby by a single punch. The Nameks saving every one hurt by healing started fighting back. The saiyans also killing many turn to (oozaru most of them) saw some one with power. The people of heaven came to fight! "put your hands in the air!" said Goku making a giant sprit bomb. It was a size of a plant every one had to run for their live and made it. Goku threw it and destroying most of the enemies a couple lived then they let trunks go and he killed the bad guys and become calm to be normal again. Every one sad about what they lost the friends and family. "my fault pan died!" said Trunk. "don't be so hard on yourself Trunks" said gotten.

"I am not dead yet!" said ultra shenron. I made a spawn of my self like the king of demons" said shenron. He brought every one back to life and made a happy ending.

**THE END**

_Sorry about the dumb story but it is just an experiment. If u think it is very stupid forget about it. I know it is the worst story but hey._


End file.
